My Soldier
by miggytalia
Summary: ReaderXSoldier!America - It's the middle of WWII and you meet a particular soldier that makes you a peculiar promise. *Read this damn story because it's a reader insert and I worked my ass off. You wont be disappointed :)**
1. Chapter 1

The atmosphere was awkward to say the least. You were surrounded by many beautiful women with bright red lips that shone against their pearly white teeth that begged to be kissed by their solider that would whisk them away into the night. You on the other hand could care less about red lipstick and soldiers. But your cousin's boyfriend, soon to be fiancé, informally invited you to a military dance. Of course when she found out about it she immediately pestered you for weeks about it. She was the one who always complained about you being a stick in the mud. So when you agreed she was enthralled and put you in a navy blue halter dress that stopped three inches above the knee and flared out showing off your figure. You weren't too thrilled about the whole situation seeing as you didn't even have a date, but it was to late to back out now.

When entering the auditorium you noticed no one was dancing; instead the females were sitting on one side chit chatting while the men were on the other laughing and drinking. This struck you as odd, "Why isn't anyone dancing? This is a dance isn't it?" you asked your cousin.

"Yes, but unless you came with a date you have to wait for someone to ask you," the girl stood on her tippy toes searching for her boyfriend, "Besides, most of these men just came to town so they didn't have time to ask someone-Oh, there he is (Name)! I'll see you in a bit!" Your cousin scurried off into the arms of her lover. The man hugged your cousin and gave a slight wave your way. You waved back awkwardly, but you noticed a blonde with glasses behind him staring diligently at you. You turned your head and made way for the seat way in the corner of the girls side of the gym.

_Why did I let her talk me into this? Dances have never been my thing. _

You sat for a while and listened to the music that was being played. The band was exceptionally good and kept the party alive. Women came and went from their seats and into the hands of Sauvé soldiers with slicked back hair and shining eyes. The music began to pick up again leaving all the metal chairs but one empty. You sighed and sipped from your punch eyeing the dance floor, you noticed your cousin who was giggling and falling out of step with the beat which made her date bump into couples around them.

"Dancing must not run in the family," You jumped at the sudden sound, almost spilling your punch everywhere. "Sorry dude, didn't mean to scare you!" it was the same blonde who was staring at you before. The man smiled and pushed his glasses back up to the bridge of his nose. Now that you were closer to him you noticed that even though his blonde hair was combed down a very noticeable cowlick sprung from the side.

"I'm Alfred, Alfred F. Jones," the blonde stuck out his hand. You gingerly shook it, "(F/L Name)".

"Why aren't you dancing (Name)?" Alfred questioned his baby blue eyes boring into you. You could feel your cheeks heat up, "I-I don't really like it." The blonde leaned back in his chair resting his hands on his knees, "Yeah me neither, but this is all the boys have been talking about. Besides this is our last night of freedom before we're shipped off to Europe."

The two of you sat there in silence. You had heard how bloody it was getting over there; hundreds of men were dying every minute, not adding the people who were being captured and being put into concentration camps. It made you shudder just thinking about those poor people; yet Alfred was sitting there happily like the thought of going to war was just a fairytale.

"That doesn't bother you?" you asked before taking a long sip of your punch. Alfred looked at you, a small smile tugged at his lips, "Not as long as I don't think about it." You twisted your lips and adverted your gaze back to the dance floor. The band had taken a break so now the dance floor was deserted once more.

"Excuse me, I have go to go the ladies room."

You quickly walked to the bathroom. Women were reapplying their makeup and puffing up their hair while in the middle of a conversation, "It's a shame they're all going to die within a week," the red head girl with a short bob said, her voice was like a rusty can being kicked against the pavement. "Don't say that Jean! We must have hope!" the blonde with big boobs said before stuffing her lipstick in her bra. The supposed Jean rolled her eyes, "Haven't you heard? The Nazi's have already taken over most of France! There's no way these guys will be able to get to Germany!"

You were about to intrude when you felt someone grab your wrist. "(Name)! I saw you talking to Commander Jones!" You turned to see your cousin beaming at you with excited eyes.

"Commander?" Alfred never said anything about being a commander to you. "Yes,he's handsome isn't he! If I didn't have a boyfriend I'd go after him myself," your cousin squealed loudly catching everyone's attention. You hushed her by covering her mouth with your hands, "I'm not going after anyone. Let's go back, I bet your boyfriend is worried about you."

The two of you walked back to the auditorium. The ice had finally been broken, women were flirtatiously batting their eyes and men were toasting them. Your cousin elbowed you and nodded towards a flock of girls, "Looks like you kept Alfred waiting to long." You felt a pang of jealousy which was odd considering you didn't even know him that well. "It's ok. We just talked for a moment, it's not like I expected him to wait for me." Your cousin gave you the _yea-whatever _look before gluing herself back to her boyfriends side.

You sighed heavily and wandered over to the corner of the large room where cigarette smoke hid you from any unwanted company. All the seats were taken by strangers who were either making out, drinking, or smoking. This night was quickly coming to an end for you. The thought of ditching your cousin and going back home crossed your mind, but you would never hear the end of it from your mom.

Through the crowd a familiar voice rung out making you look up, "Do you have a thing for corners or what?" Alfred was pushing his way through the sea of people trying to get to you. You forced yourself not to smile,"Or maybe you're just a stalker, have you ever thought about that?" you said half jokingly.

Alfred smiled, "Maybe I just have a thing for pretty girls." You rolled your eyes and looked down at the ground, "There's plenty of other girls here why do you want to talk to me so badly?" Your tone came out a bit harsher than you had meant; you glanced over at Alfred. His eyes were the color of steel and a frown graced his features.

Alfred took of his glasses and began to rigorously wipe the lens even though they were free of smudges. "(Name), I'm going to be leaving the next day and I'm not sure if I'll ever come back." Your heart suddenly leapt into your throat. You never once thought of Alfred never coming back or even dying.

"Alfred I'm sor-" you started to apologize but the blonde held up his hand silencing you. "It's ok. This sort of stuff isn't your thing, and I respect that," the man sighed while putting his glasses back on, "But it would be my pleasure to dance with you and only you this one last time." Alfred outstretched his palm towards you waiting for you to take it. You silently took it and he lead you onto the dance floor smiling in triumph.

The dance floor was almost empty besides the handful of old timers who were barely moving but still hanging onto each other desperately. You noticed the majority of people had left and the auditorium was now less than half full. The two of you stopped in the middle of the dance floor. You placed your hand on his shoulders making sure the two of you were at least two feet apart. The American frowned disapproving, "(Name who taught you how to dance?"

You narrowed your eyes into dangerous slits, "Dancing isn't my thing, remember?" A sly smile came upon his lips, "Well then, allow me to show you." Alfred took your hand from his shoulder and entwined his hand with yours. His hand slipped down your back, stopping just above your rear making you blush. With a mighty tug he lurched you forward slamming you into his chest. "I don't believe that was necessary," you said trying to calm your pounding head. The blonde shrugged, "Just relax and let me do the dancing."

You rolled your eyes in fake annoyance. The two of you swayed and spun slowly around the dance floor for what felt like forever. Eventually you became comfortable with the pace. You made your head and body comfortable to his like old friends even though you two were complete strangers. Alfred also noticed, "Comfortable?" he whispered into your ear sending shivers of excitement down your spine. You smacked your lips in annoyance, "Shut up soldier," you said jokingly. You heard a rumbling in his chest and assumed he was stifling a laugh, "Yes ma'am!"

The two of you swayed closely in silence for the next few songs when Alfred suddenly buried his head into your shoulder. "(Name could you do me a favor?" The blonde stopped moving and crushed you into a breath taking hug. Instinctively you ran your hand through his wheat colored hair and ignored the lack of oxygen in your lungs. "Depends, what is it?" He was silent for a few seconds, you could feel his muscles go rigid around you. "Can I... Write you letters?"

"And why do you want to do that?" you asked genuinely.

"So I can have someone to fight for."

You stopped breathing for a moment and your heart started beating like crazy. You didn't understand how this soldier made the butterflies in your stomach come out of their cocoons and flap wildly in your stomach. You wrapped your arms around his neck and breathed in his cologne. "Sure, " you answered simply. You could feel Alfred let out a long breath and stood up slowly. His face was a bit flustered, as was yours.

"Go home you lovebirds! The party's over!" an old janitor said from across the room. Finally, you noticed that there was no one else around except for the clean up crew who was currently tearing down the banner. You started to argue, "We aren't-" That's when Alfred slung an arm around your shoulders and covered your mouth.

"Thank you sir! We'll be leaving now!" he waved as the two of you walked out the door he winked at you with one of those brilliant blue eyes. You bit him and he quickly let go. "Don't ever do that again," you threatened. Alfred smirked and took your hand, "Well seeing as though you have no way of getting home, how about I walk you?" That's when it hit that your cousin had left with your car. "That bitch! I can't believe she left and didn't even tell me!"

The two of you began walking down the sidewalk illuminated by diner and gas station signs towards your house. It was late, and everyone was snuggled in the safety of their beds. "If your plan was to lure me out here all alone so you could brutalize me then you have another thing coming to ya' mister," you laughed swinging your hand with his.

Alfred looked at you in bewilderment, "I would never do that, I'm the hero! Hero's don't pick up ladies by raping them. He gets the ladies by saving them!" You cocked an eyebrow, "Ladies?" Alfred coughed and squeezed your hand, "Excuse me, I meant to say _lady_." You laughed and punched him in the bicep, "I' m just kidding. We aren't dating or anything."

"Yet," Alfred corrected you, "We aren't dating _yet._" You tapped a finger to your lip, "We'll see about that," you turned your head quickly making your hair swish to the side dramatically, "I'm not sure I like you yet." Alfred groaned in aggravation at your teasing which made you giggle. But you didn't tell him that you were actually concerned about if he would ever come back to fill that dream. But that would have ruined the mood, besides he probably had enough to worry about.

"How old are you Alfred?" you asked at random. "I'm nineteen," the blonde said arrogantly puffing out his chest in pride. "That young huh?" you said nostalgically. This made Alfred deflate like a balloon. "H-how old are you?!" he asked worried that you were way older than him. Not that would stop him from pursuing you. "Oh, I'm eighteen. Why? Were you worried I was under age or something?" you taunted. "No! I thought you were older and that you were disappointed that I was nineteen." You let out a hardy laugh and grabbed your side.

"This is my house," you opened the gate and tried tugging your hand free but Alfred wouldn't budge. "Wait, I need to give you something." The blonde began patting himself down in search of his mystery object. You glanced back at your porch a bit concerned. Your parents were not strict about curfew, but they wouldn't be to pleased to see a strange boy with their daughter. "Hurry up Alfred, my parents might kill you before you even get on the boat."

Alfred smiled, "Here it is." You squinted at his hand, it was to dark to tell what it was. "What is it?" He took your left and felt a smooth metal object glide down your ring finger. "It's my great grandma's. She gave it to me and told me to save it for the right girl."

Your breath hitched in your throat, "A-Are you trying to marry me?" The blonde laughed and ran a hand through his messy locks. You could see a faint blush on his cheeks. "It's a promise (Name)," Alfred said sternly, "I promise that I'll come back and we will together." He leaned in touching his forehead to yours, his lips just centimeters from yours.

"I believe you."

Those were the words he needed to ignite the fire within him. Alfred crashed his lips onto yours, he kissed you with all the passion he contained. You wrapped your arms around his neck. Something in your gut told you he would make it back. He promised and you believed him.

**A/N: Hell yes. I really love this story and I hope you do to. This took WAAAY to long to write but my freak computer shut down and I forgot to save :( But yeah I'm such a liar bc I said I wouldn't start any new stories but... I just HAD to write this when it popped into my mind so I hope you enjoy it. **

_**Should I continue this? **_

**Please comment what you think and what you liked! I really want to hear what you have to say about this since I worked hard on it xD! Im actually really proud. **


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning you woke up to the sound of your cousin banging on your door. "(Name)! Wake up so we can send the boys off!" You groaned and pulled the covers up over your heading in attempt to block out anything that disturbed your slumber. But last nights events rushed through your mind making you bolt straight up. You quickly slung your covers off and rushed to open the door.

"What time do they leave?" you asked yawning while allowing your cousin to squeeze through the door and into your tiny bedroom. The girl plopped onto your bed accompanied by an orchestra of squeaks, "They leave at seven. Oh (Name), I really don't know how I feel about him leaving." Your cousin bit her lip and began ringing her invisible handkerchief. You gave her a perplexed glance before picking up the brush on your end table, "You didn't seem too bothered about it last night," you retorted while brushing your hair.

The girl snorted, "Yes, but I wasn't completely sober either." You smiled and put down the brush, "Touché." You placed an affectionate hand on your cousin shoulder stopping her mindless pacing. "I bet he will be fine. He's strong and smart; then in no time the two of you will be married and this whole war thing will be behind you," you assured.

Your cousin grinned and straightened her the pleats of her dress returning back to her normal bubbly self, "You're right! I'm too pretty to worry." You rolled your eyes and pushed your cousin out of your room so that you could get dressed. You ghosted over to your closet and roamed over the clothes hanging in your closet. You decided to go with a simple white blouse and high waisted shorts; since it was the beginning of summer you decided to put your hair up in a ponytail accompanied by a ribbon. You checked yourself over in the mirror while playing with the new object on your ring finger. It really was a beautiful piece; the ring had a ruby rose in the middle and several diamonds around it.

_I need to give Alfred something,_ you thought to yourself. You knew exactly what to give him. You opened a drawer to your table and shuffled through it. Finally you found your favorite necklace. It was a simple silver heart on a silver chain.

"Alright I'm ready," you shouted while clamoring down the stairs. Your cousin bounced up and looped her arm around yours, "We are going to get some breakfast with the boys at that diner by the dock," your cousin stated. The walk from your house to the diner wasn't far; in fact it was your favorite place to eat in the whole town. It was an easy bike ride down the street and it was beside the beach. A few blocks away you could already see a sea of white and blue figures surrounding the docks. You gaped at the large naval ships that sat in the water. To you they looked unsinkable, but you knew all too well how destructible and deadly the ships actually were.

"There you are!" Your cousin's boyfriend waved from the crowd of men. The girl broke lose from your arm and ran towards her love, jumping into his arms and enveloping him into a hug. Meanwhile you stood there watching awkwardly from afar until you felt a tap on your shoulder. You leaned your head back to see Alfred smiling at you.

"Good morning," the American cheered, his eyes were lively and awake. He was practically radiating. "Could you turn the happiness down a couple of notches. I'm not really a morning person," you growled shading your eyes from the bright morning sun.

Alfred chuckled, "Sorry, I can't help but be happy when pancakes and bacon are just a few feet from my grasp." You rolled your eyes and drug the soldier into the diner. The small eatery was packed with loud and hungry men and a handful of girls waiting to say goodbye to their loves. You found the booth where your cousin and her boyfriend were sitting. "You don't mind if we sit with you do you?" you asked. They shook their head no and made room.

"So, what's good here? I'm starving!" Alfred cheered licking his lips while thumbing through the menu. You snickered at the blonde's enthusiasm before scanning over what you wanted to eat. It wasn't long until a middle aged woman came wadding up to your table.

"What will it be?" she asked, her voice obvious the use of tobacco products.

"I'll have a stack of pancakes, a side of eggs, two pieces of bacon, and hash browns," Alfred said before giving up his menu to the waitress. Everyone stared at him in disbelief. He just shrugged, "What? A growing boy has to eat." You scoffed, "I'll just have _one _pancake and chocolate milk please."

"Oh that sounds good, I'll have a chocolate milk too!"

"Seriously Alfred, you are going to get sea sick!" you argued. The American shrugged off your concerned suggestion. You narrowed your eyes at him, if he wanted to hurling chunks off the side of the boat then that was his choice.

The food finally arrived. You happily dug into your pancake, your cousin and her boyfriend talked among themselves while you and Alfred ate and listened. There wasn't much neither you nor Alfred to talk about, but the one thing that wasn't talked about at all was the most obvious one. War. Instead, you all gawked at the fact Alfred ate everything he said he would.

"How are you not fat?" your cousin questioned in amazement. You were wondering the same thing. Alfred beamed and flexed his arms, "You have to workout like crazy. That way you can eat whatever you want."

You rolled your eyes and grabbed Alfred's arm yanking him from the booth, "I better get this guy out of here before his ego explodes." Alfred whined in mocked hurt and there was some relief in the couples eyes. You knew they needed some alone time; in all honesty you also wanted to be alone with Alfred. A short walk down the beach would be nice.

You gently tugged Alfred down toward the beach and took off your shoes. He followed your lead and unlaced his polished black ones. You noticed he had a sock farmers tan, "Nice tan." Alfred blushed and rolled up his crisp white pant leg uniform to reveal pale long toes and feet, "I'm not worried about tan lines."

You smiled and laced your fingers through his, "It's ok, I still like you anyways." Alfred bent down and kissed your forehead. The two of you walked down the sandy shores swinging hand and hand, looking at seashells, and occasionally pushing each other into the cold salty water. "Hey (Name)," Alfred said, "I think one of my family members from England will be deported here soon." You raised your eyebrows in curiosity, "You have family from England?"

"Yeah, it's from my mom's side. Anyways, he's in the navy too, or air force- I can't remember, but I was wondering if he does pass by if you could talk to him," Alfred asked nonchalantly. "I guess so, just as long as he isn't a jerk," you said while wiggling your toes in the ocean foam. Alfred laughed, "He is pretty uptight, but he's not a jerk to female." You smiled and the two of you began walking towards the dock. When the two of you found your way under the dock you stood hand in hand looking out into the sea.

You sighed sadly and leaned into his arm, "I wish I had known you before all of this." Alfred sighed as well and gave your hand a squeeze, "I do too. I hate that this is the way we have to say goodbye." You could feel tear prickle your eyes and blur your vision. You held back a sob, "B-But the next time I see you it'll be a hello, right?"

Alfred kissed your hand and murmured, "I really hope so..."

The sound of feet stomping above like a herd of elephants brought you back to reality. It was time for the dreaded goodbye. You gently tugged Alfred from the shores and back onto the dock where only a few soldier remained and were giving their sweethearts one last kiss. You turned to Alfred, your hair was whipping around your face. You smiled sadly, "I guess this is goodbye for now." Alfred grabbed you unexpectedly into a bone crushing hug. "I love you so much (Name). I swear I'll come back."

You hugged back, tears were now flowing freely down your cheeks. You broke away and wiped your cheeks, "I-I have something to give to you," you hiccuped. Alfred looked at you curiously and surprised. You undid the clasp of your necklace that was hidden under your shirt and put it in his warm palm. "I wanted to give you something to remind you," you whispered without looking up. Alfred said nothing, he bent down and gave you one last hard kiss.

"I love you," he whispered. All air escaped your lungs, you couldn't squeak out the words fast enough; before you knew it he was gone. There you stood playing with the ring that meant life or death.

**A/N: Ack! Writers block. But I finally got it done yay! I love you guys, thank you for all the lovely comments :* **


End file.
